


Fallback

by Cap_Rogers



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action & Romance, Explicit Language, Kink, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Rogers/pseuds/Cap_Rogers
Summary: Бета-ридер:belalexВсе оставшиеся в тексте ошибки, нестыковки и косяки - на совести автора.Ледяное спокойствие, звучавшее в голосе Бэтмена, совершенно не соответствовало масштабу пиздеца, в который Лига Справедливости угодила, отправившись на космическую станцию, болтающуюся на окраине Солнечной системы.





	Fallback

— Отступаем.

Ледяное спокойствие, звучавшее в голосе Бэтмена, совершенно не соответствовало масштабу пиздеца, в который Лига Справедливости угодила, отправившись на космическую станцию, болтающуюся на окраине Солнечной системы. Внезапно поступивший сигнал бедствия фактически не оставил им выбора, и все же им стоило бы насторожиться еще тогда, когда Киборгу не удалось ни обнаружить объект в списках тех, что когда-либо запускали с Земли, ни дистанционно связаться с его центральным компьютером. Тот не реагировал на запросы, только непрерывно транслировал в эфир призыв о помощи.

Барри понимал, почему не забеспокоились ни Чудо-женщина, ни Супермен, но не отказался бы узнать, как параноик Бэтмен, ставящий под сомнение даже то, что вода мокрая, а солнце встает на востоке, упустил из виду тот факт, что сообщением S.O.S. как универсальным от терпящих бедствие начали пользоваться на Земле не так уж давно. Человеческие технологии в любом случае не позволили бы провести спасательную операцию. До границы планетарной системы могли добраться только Зеленые Фонари и Лига Справедливости, но у Фонарей были собственные коды. Сейчас Барри понимал это как никогда отчетливо, только вот его вывод запоздал почти на полчаса.

Кто и где сконструировал станцию, они выяснить не успели, но создатели явно учли все особенности и способности членов Лиги. Все шло спокойно и гладко ровно до той минуты, когда они, не обнаружив ни живых, которых нужно было спасать, ни мертвых, добрались до центра управления.

Первой жертвой стал Киборг, попытавшийся подключиться к компьютеру напрямую и выяснить, что тут в действительности произошло и куда делся весь экипаж. Высоковольтный разряд перегрузил его цепи, и, когда Супермен, выломав кусок пульта, оттащил Вика на середину помещения, в стыках между пластинами его брони искрило.

Хэл выбыл следующим. Прикрыв всех зонтиком из силового поля, он сам не успел уклониться от струй, хлынувших с потолка, как из разбрызгивателей при пожаре. Вот только сработала не система пожаротушения: когда бесцветная жидкость попала Джордану в лицо, он потянулся было смахнуть ее — и начал яростно тереть глаза.

— Твою мать, я ничего не вижу!

Барри метнулся к нему, чтобы втащить под уже начавший мерцать зонтик, и потому не заметил, что случилось с Чудо-женщиной, только услышал ее болезненный вскрик и звон выпавшего из ее рук меча. Развернувшись, Барри увидел, как побледневшая Диана оседает, прерывисто дыша, словно ее придавило чем-то тяжелым. Бэтмен подхватил ее под локоть, не дав рухнуть в собирающуюся на полу лужу.

За три секунды неизвестный противник временно — Барри очень надеялся, что это время пролетит быстро, — обезвредил троих членов Лиги, даже не показываясь им на глаза. Приказ Бэтмена отступать выглядел самым (как и всегда) разумным действием в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

— Связи с Башней нет, здесь телепорт не сработает. — Барри не уловил, когда Бэтмен успел надеть защитную маску, превращая свой костюм в полноценный скафандр. — Нужно вернуться во внешние отсеки. Супермен!

Тот кивнул, взваливая отключившегося Киборга на плечо:

— Я справлюсь. Давайте-ка убираться отсюда.

Барри был с ним согласен. Никого, кроме них шестерых, на станции не было, так что оставалось спасаться самим.

— Флэш, поведешь Фонаря. Держитесь рядом.

Ему следовало бы обеспокоиться хотя бы тогда, когда Супермен не пробил им путь при помощи своего тепловидения или, на худой конец, головы, вместо этого обняв Диану за талию свободной рукой и _шагнув_ вслед за Бэтменом к двери, через которую они вошли в центр управления. Барри должен был напрячься, когда ему самому эта дверь чуть не отрезала руку, захлопнувшись в миллиметре от кончиков пальцев, — Бэтмен рывком выдернул его из проема, и Барри не побежал по инерции, а споткнулся и упал, не успев сгруппироваться.

Только тогда, когда одетый почему-то не в генерируемый кольцом костюм, а в свою старую летную куртку Хэл, на которого Барри приземлился, зашипел: «Барри, ебанный в рот, слезь с меня!» — до него наконец дошло, что и его «обезвредили». Он стал даже медлительнее, чем был до того, как получил спидфорс: не только медленно двигался, но и медленно думал. На то, чтобы сообразить, что досталось и Супермену, ушло целых тридцать мучительно длинных секунд. Может, и их не хватило бы, если бы не Диана, отказавшаяся от помощи со словами:

— Я могу идти сама. Донеси Киборга.

Все было очень, очень, очень-преочень плохо.

Они, сильнейшие существа на планете, на этой станции стали просто людьми или даже еще слабее.

— Что за херня происходит?

Голос Хэла звучал почти испуганно. Бэтмен бросил только:

— Выясним, когда выберемся.

Если бы он не шел впереди, выбирая дорогу, нейтрализуя ловушки, которые по какой-то причине не сработали, когда они двигались к центру управления, и командуя, когда им остановиться, а когда, по возможности, прибавить шагу, вряд ли бы им удалось прорваться к нужной точке.

Барри не сомневался, что метры до места, в котором пропал сигнал со Сторожевой Башни, считали все, но, когда одновременно с бесшумной голубой вспышкой телепорта в отсеке прогремел взрыв и полыхнули оранжево-красные языки пламени, успел среагировать только шедший замыкающим Супермен. Тело Киборга, весившее, кажется, целую тонну, наподдало Барри под зад, зато все они попали в зону действия луча телепортации.

В следующее мгновение мир замедлился до привычного спидстеру темпа, и, пока остальные приходили в себя, поднимаясь с пола в телепортационном отсеке, Барри успел оттащить Киборга в его каюту, подключить к бортовому компьютеру, запустить диагностику, примчаться в зал для совещаний — и только тогда осознать, что их всего четверо.

— Мы должны вернуться за ним!

Чудо-женщина грохнула кулаком по столу с такой силой, что одна из стальных ножек погнулась. Хэл, получивший назад контроль над своим кольцом, но не зрение, возмущенно вскинулся:

— Эй! Полегче, я же сижу рядом с тобой!

— Мы не можем. — Бэтмен, колдующий над системами связи Сторожевой Башни — пальцы бегали по клавиатуре так быстро, что Барри приходилось использовать суперскорость, чтобы различить отдельные движения, — даже не обернулся к ним. — Телепорт перенес нас на пределе мощности. Его хватит еще на один раз, потом потребуется перезарядка. Если кто-то снова телепортируется туда, вернуться обратно уже не сможет, как и Супермен. Я не могу этого допустить.

— Бросишь его там одного?

Сквозь треск и помехи, доносящиеся из динамиков, ей ответил сам Супермен:

— И будет прав. Нет смысла кому-то еще рисковать собой. У вас все нормально?

— Порядок, — подтвердил Бэтмен. — Все живы, никто серьезно не пострадал.

— Отлично. Тогда уничтожьте станцию.

«Ага, так мы и разбежались!»

Выражения лиц что Чудо-женщины, что Хэла, что Киборга, уже перезагрузившегося и присоединившегося к ним, говорили, что они думают так же, как Барри. Остающийся внешне бесстрастным Бэтмен выразил общую мысль вслух:

— Не раньше, чем ты выберешься оттуда.

— Не знаю, что тогда взорвалось, но тут уже жарковато, — невпопад и небрежно, как будто о погоде, заметил Супермен.

— Тебя зацепило?

Никто не вмешивался в их диалог, да и Бэтмен вряд ли позволил бы им это сделать, но все подобрались и придвинулись ближе, даже Хэл, сильно щурясь, встал и подошел к пульту, хотя голос был отлично слышен и с его места.

— Пара царапин.

Барри подумалось, что в устах Супермена это могло означать как действительно пару царапин, так и то, что ему оторвало обе ноги.

— Хорошо. Значит, тебе ничто не помешает добраться до противоположного края станции. Я настрою телепорт, чтобы он гарантированно забрал тебя оттуда. Там, где ты сейчас находишься, его что-то блокирует.

— Звучит отлично.

А вот сам Супермен «звучал», по мнению Барри, не очень-то хорошо. Не только из-за помех. Слова перемежались хрипами, как будто ему было трудно дышать. Бэтмен не мог не заметить этого — все заметили, Чудо-женщина стиснула спинку кресла, Хэл скривился и покачал головой. Барри еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать носиться кругами: тело просило хоть какого-то движения, нервное напряжение — хоть какого-то выхода.

— В центр станции не суйся. Безопаснее — через периферийные отсеки. Схему помнишь?

— Помню. — И — спустя десять долгих секунд молчания: — Иду.

Судя по звукам — шарканье и шипение, кажется, даже стон, — Барри оказался не так уж далек от истины со своим предположением об оторванных ногах. Одну как минимум Супермен повредил. Лязг и грохот заставили всех подпрыгнуть — всех, кроме Бэтмена, резко потребовавшего:

— Говори, что видишь.

Супермен ответил не сразу:

— Кое-что новенькое. Тут… становится… оживленнее. Какие-то… роботы. Если тебе интересно.

— Они нападают?

— Было бы странно, если бы нет, правда?

Мерцание сенсорной клавиатуры прекратилось, Бэтмен откинулся на спинку кресла. Он выглядел совершенно расслабленным — в отличие от всех остальных.

— Телепорт тебя ждет.

— Может. И. Не. Дождаться… — Супермен цедил слова сквозь зубы, паузы заполнялись противным скрежетом и гулким эхом ударов. — Уф.

То ли Бэтмену, кроме телепорта, удалось настроить еще и связь, то ли дыхание Супермена на самом деле стало еще более затрудненным, чем Барри показалось вначале. Справа от него Хэл прошептал:

— Зрение почти вернулось. Еще немного — и я смогу полететь за ним…

Киборг так же шепотом возразил:

— Мы не знаем, не распространяется ли эффект блокировки за пределы станции. Если тебя накроет в открытом космосе…

Чудо-женщина предостерегающе цыкнула на них обоих.

Пауза затягивалась.

— Супермен. Говори со мной.

— А тебя ведь… на тебя не подействовало?

— Похоже, что нет. Зацепило тех, чьи возможности имеют нечеловеческую природу.

— Повезло… нам. Нам всем…

Супермен опять замолчал. Он явно быстро терял силы — не сверх, а обычные, человеческие. После Барри без своих сверхспособностей из всех членов Лиги самым неподготовленным к рукопашной схватке был именно Супермен.

От напряжения пальцы Барри начали вибрировать.

— Кларк.

«Кларк?!»

Нет, конечно, они знали настоящие имена друг друга, но так повелось, что, надевая костюмы, все пользовались только прозвищами. Исключение составляли Хэл — когда он зарывался, все одергивали его по фамилии, — и Чудо-женщина, с самого начала ни от кого не скрывавшая свое имя. Но не Супермен и уж тем более не Бэтмен, обращавшийся ко всем исключительно формально.

— Мммх… Знаешь, Брюс, тут и правда горячо.

То, что _Брюс_ не отчитал его за такую вольность и даже не одернул, могло означать только одно: ситуация еще хуже, чем думал Барри. Правда, как это понял Бэтмен, если назвал его по имени раньше, чем уже вся команда услышала, как Супермен болезненно застонал, оставалось загадкой.

— Знаешь, что _действительно_ горячо? Ты, когда теряешь свои способности.

У Барри, видимо, что-то случилось со слухом. Определенно, ведь Бэтмен никак не мог сказать то, что он услышал.

— Неужели? — пробормотал Супермен.

Вероятно, они оба имели в виду что-то другое, это Барри показалось, будто…

— Ты всегда такой охренительно сексуальный. Но, когда ты лишаешься суперсил или просто притворяешься человеком, исчезает и твой неприступный вид. Я удивлен, что желающие завалить тебя на пол не выстраиваются в очередь, карауля у подъезда.

Супермен отозвался незамедлительно:

— Ты их всех распугал.

— Ты же не думал, что я буду делить тебя с кем-то еще?

Справа от Барри раздался надсадный кашель, будто кто-то вдохнул вместо воздуха какой-нибудь едкий газ. Барри покосился в ту сторону — кашлял Хэл. Похоже, он слышал то же самое, что и Барри, и, как и Барри, не ожидал подобного. Если Супермена с трудом, напрягая воображение до предела, можно было представить произносящим такие вещи (с кем-нибудь наедине, в темной спальне и полушепотом — боже, Барри совсем не хотел это себе представлять!), то Бэтмена — никогда, даже под страхом смерти.

— То, что ты собственник… для меня не новость. — Из динамиков раздавался скрежет сминаемого металла и звуки сражения. Но Супермен тем не менее продолжал: — Сам меня подкараулишь? Ты мог бы.

— Пожалуй, я так и сделаю. Я ведь могу и не ждать, когда ты в очередной раз лишишься сил. Ты приходишь с работы поздно, уставший. Не смотришь по сторонам. Не ждешь подвоха. Я подкрадусь к тебе сзади. Ты меня не заметишь и не услышишь.

— Я буду соп…ро.тив…лять…ся!

Бэтмен кивнул, хотя Супермен и не мог его видеть:

— Ты попытаешься. Но я возьму с собой синий — в цвет твоих глаз, когда ты возбужден, — криптонит, чтобы не навредить тебе. Прижму тебя к стенке. Расстегну на тебе штаны. Как быстро ты перестанешь брыкаться?

Бэтмен. Требующий, чтобы все они оставляли свою личную жизнь дома. Не позволяющий себе никаких вольностей в общении. Не одобряющий даже намеки на ни к чему не обязывающий флирт. Этот же самый Бэтмен сейчас спокойно говорил со своим _бойфрендом_. Не меняясь в лице, не попросив их выйти, хотя его слова совершенно точно не предназначались для чужих ушей.

Его слова определенно стоило бы записать для какого-нибудь порнофильма.

Им всем однозначно стоило бы уйти. Просто тихо покинуть комнату, но Барри словно прирос к полу, а его мозг отказывался осмысливать происходящее. Эти двое… он никогда не думал, что…

— Быстро. Я перестану брыкаться… быстро. Когда я… без способностей, ты гораздо сильнее меня. Я не смогу с тобой справиться. И с собой тоже. У меня сразу встанет…

— Я сделаю так, что ты сам не захочешь, чтобы я тебя отпускал.

— Поставишь меня… на колени…

Слева раздался звон — похоже, отпавшая челюсть Киборга стукнулась о нагрудную пластину его брони. Впрочем, Барри не стал проверять. К черту челюсти Киборга, когда в Сторожевой Башне творилось такое. Судя по тому, как застыла Диана, она тоже была шокирована. Тем не менее ей хватило сообразительности взять шею Хэла в захват и зажать ему рот ладонью, когда он наконец-то прокашлялся и попробовал издать какой-то звук, напоминающий членораздельный.

— Заставишь… — В динамиках загудело и грохнуло, как будто на станции снова что-то рвануло, заглушив голос Супермена. Бэтмен подхватил его фразу:

— Заставлю тебя взять в рот. Ты будешь сосать мой член, стоя на коленях в том переулке за твоим домом, в самом темном углу.

«Ах ты, ублюдок! Ты знаешь, где он живет!»

Барри отвесил себе мысленный подзатыльник — ну разумеется, Бэтмен знал, где живет его…

— У задней двери той кофейни… — Удар. Сдавленный стон. — Хозяйка живет в квартире… прямо над ней. Она не ложится допоздна.

Супермену очевидно не требовалась защита полиции от сексуальных домогательств. Ему нужна была поддержка в бою, а вместо этого Бэтмен…

— Она сможет услышать тебя, если решит подойти к окну.

«Господи. Бэтмен и Супермен. Блядь-блядь-блядь…»

— Я буду тихим. Черт, таким тихим…

— Я хорошенько заткну тебя. Буду трахать твой рот, пока ты себе дрочишь.

— Не дашь мне кончить…

— Не дам тебе отодвинуться.

— Я проглочу твою сперму.

— До капли.

Барри не был уверен, отчего щеки Хэла побагровели, словно ему плеснули в лицо кипятком: из-за того, что он слышал, или же из-за того, что Диана слишком уж сильно его придушила. Как бы то ни было, он ничем не мог помочь своему другу, как будто то, чем их отравили на станции, снова воздействовало на него, мешая пошевелиться. Все, что он мог, — судорожно сглатывать и пытаться не представлять. К его огромному сожалению, обуздать воображение не получалось.

— Я попрошу… попрошу тебя не уходить…

— Я не отвечу, но помогу тебе встать.

— Надо будет забраться… подняться…

— Мы поднимемся в твою квартиру. Прямо с улицы, не заходя в подъезд.

— Чтобы консьержка не видела.

— Даже ширинку не застегнешь.

— Я боюсь упасть. Когда… когда не могу летать, становлюсь таким неуклюжим. Буду… будешь держать меня?

— Я тебя удержу. Заберемся через окно.

— Забываю закрыть его. Постоянно.

— Я это знаю. Затащу тебя в комнату. Опрокину на кровать.

— Сперва… на кухне. Нагнешь над столом. У меня нет смазки… но ты… у тебя она будет.

— Ношу с собой, всегда, как и презервативы.

— Я разденусь сам…

Барри успел трижды проклясть свою фантазию. Пытаясь выбросить из головы картинку разложенного на кухонном столе Супермена со вздернутой кверху задницей и спущенными штанами, он немедленно вспомнил, что сейчас Супермен на станции борется за свою жизнь и вполне может вообще не вернуться. Выбирая из этих двух образов, Барри без колебаний предпочел первый.

— Твоя глупая клетчатая рубашка. Закину ее тебе на голову.

— Я не смогу тебя видеть. Только чувствовать… твои руки… как ты облапаешь мою задницу и втолкнешь пальцы внутрь. Не осторожничая.

— Будет туго. Твоя дырка такая узкая. Придется смазать ее хорошенько.

— Будет… больно. Ты не остановишься.

— Уже не потребуется соблюдать тишину.

— Стены… в моей квартире… как из бумаги. Соседи услышат…

«Вашу же мать! А то, что сейчас мы все вас слышим, — норм?!»

Еще Барри слышал, как скрипнули чьи-то зубы, — и то, что в выдохах Супермена появился совсем нехороший присвист. Станция была не так уж и велика, а он шел уже невероятно долго. Значит, дело было не в расстоянии, а в том, с какой скоростью продвигался Супермен… Бэтмен наверняка понял это намного раньше, чем Барри, — но продолжал говорить и ни разу за все это время не показал, что чем-то обеспокоен. Словно зачитывал им расписание дежурств на ближайший месяц, а не занимался сексом по межпланетной связи.

Провались сквозь все уровни Башни его любопытство, заставлявшее задаваться вопросами, так ли Бэтмен бесстрастен в постели, как и сейчас, правду ли он сказал о презервативах и — «господибоже!» — так же ли у него сейчас стоит, как у Барри.

Нет-нет-нет.

Всего этого ему лучше не знать.

— Ты все равно не сдержишься. Не сумеешь.

— Спорим? — практически прохрипел Супермен.

Это было бессмысленное предложение. Все они знали, что Бэтмен не заключает пари…

— Если я выиграю, трахну тебя без резинки.

Хэл сгенерировал гигантскую зеленую ладонь и беззвучно заколотил ею по полу, как борец на ринге, просящий пощады. Диана ослабила хватку, и он отпрыгнул, врезавшись в кресло и уже самостоятельно снова зажав себе рот.

— Либо… я… тебя. Если ты… проиграешь.

— Согласен.

Вот теперь Барри окончательно убедился: он спит и ему это снится. Бэтмен не мог предложить — и тем более согласиться! — на такие условия. Барри видел сейчас эротический кошмар — вот только оставалось загадкой, почему вдруг про Бэтмена и Супермена, но забыть его он уже совершенно точно не сможет.

Диана принялась теребить висящее на поясе лассо.

— Будешь кричать, когда я в тебя войду.

— Если… выберусь…

Он действительно глухо вскрикнул.

— Я не буду с тобой церемониться. Трахну так, чтобы ты забыл обо всем на свете. Прижму к столу, заломлю тебе руки за спину. Не дам тебе трогать себя. Кончишь только от моего члена. Тебе хватит и его, в твоей узкой горячей дырке даже слишком тесно, чтобы ты мог долго терпеть.

— Брюс…

— Тебе нужно не так уж много. — Бэтмен снова коснулся сенсорной панели. — Мне плевать на твоих соседей. Я не стану иметь тебя молча. Хочу слышать, как ты кончаешь.

— Полицию вызовут… это не твой… особняк…

— Если ты будешь паинькой, мы продолжим там. — Бэтмен вскинул руку. Барри сморгнул, пытаясь понять, у кого из них и чего именно он потребовал этим жестом, заозирался… — В моей постели.

— Блядь…

Киборга уже не было в зале. Видимо, он мыслил достаточно трезво, чтобы догадаться, чего хотел Бэтмен, — в отличие от Хэла и самого Барри. Даже Диана выглядела смущенной — и отвернулась, когда на экране, показывающем изображение с направленной на телепортационную платформу камеры, появился израненный, раскрасневшийся и растрепанный Супермен. Он не пытался встать — левая нога была вывернута под неестественным углом — но улыбнулся и помахал рукой.

— Если тебе интересно… у меня основательно так стоит… а плащ я потерял… прикрыть нечем.

Барри почудилось, будто Бэтмен еле слышно выдохнул, но, когда он продолжил говорить, его интонации не изменились:

— Похуй. Зато ты выбрался.

— Еб вашу мать! Это что сейчас такое было? Что за сраный космический каминг-аут тут случился?! Какого хуя, я тебя…

— Джордан. — Голос Бэтмена был ледяным, как арктическая пустыня. — Если ты не закроешь рот, будешь дежурить месяц без перерыва.

— Чтооо?! Ты совсем ох…

— Три месяца.

— Ох, блядь, да понял я, понял! Барри, отпусти ты меня уже.

— Тебе нужно глаза проверить, — возразил Барри.

Их, вообще-то, никто не звал в медотсек, куда Киборг перенес Супермена. Бэтмен с центрального пульта включил во всех помещениях Башни красный свет: прежде чем позволить криптонской крови и ультрафиолетовым лучам сделать свое дело, требовалось вправить перелом, чтобы кость срослась правильно. Немного очухавшись, Барри, Хэл и Диана пришли вслед за Бэтменом. Убедиться, что с Суперменом теперь действительно все будет в порядке, хотелось всем, только вот встретиться с ним взглядом Барри никак не решался, а Хэл с порога накинулся на Бэтмена чуть ли не с кулаками. Барри счел, что разумнее придержать его: за внешним каменным спокойствием Бэтмена вполне могло скрываться желание одним ударом уложить Хэла на соседнюю койку.

Диана, за все это время сказавшая только «рада, что ты вернулся», негромко кашлянула:

— Я бы тоже не отказалась услышать ответ на вопрос Фонаря. Зачем?

Бэтмен пожал плечами:

— Шоковая терапия. Мне нужно было, чтобы он разозлился. Встряхнулся, отвлекся — что угодно, но Супермен должен был добраться до точки, из которой его смог бы забрать телепорт.

— Должен признаться, это сработало, — заметил Кларк.

Бэтмен уже снял с него изрядно пострадавший костюм и наложил шину на ногу, а в бортиках специально для него сконструированной (им же самим) кровати включил мощные ультрафиолетовые лампы.

— Правда, — добавил он, глядя на Бэтмена с чуть смущенной улыбкой, — я надеялся, что на наше первое свидание ты пригласишь меня как-нибудь поромантичнее.

Диана, Хэл, Барри и Виктор замерли, молча и не дыша.

— Не было времени купить цветы, — невозмутимо ответил Бэтмен. — Когда восстановишь силы…

— Через пару часов, — вставил Кларк.

— …через пару часов, — согласился Бэтмен, — я компенсирую тебе недостаток романтики. А пока надо выяснить, что именно произошло со всеми вами на станции, и понять, кто это устроил. Буду ждать тебя в лаборатории. Кстати, — добавил он, на секунду остановившись в дверях медотсека и обернувшись: — Пари остается в силе, имей в виду.


End file.
